Dragon Ball: Blood Saiyans
by BloodSaiyanDB
Summary: Based on the Blood Saiyan mod and the timeline MasacoX made about Raditz becoming a good guy. When Zeke of Universe 14 found himself finding out about the corruption of the inhabitants of universe 14 a day before his coming of age he set out to prevent what was about to happen. Instead he soon found himself unlocked forbidden secrets that had been long lost to Saiyans.
1. Chapter 1

This is based off MasacoX's series 'What if Raditz turned good? (Written as of part 5)' series and the Super Saiyan Blood Transformation for Dragon ball Xenoverse 2.

[Universe 7][Age 774 October]

It had been a while since everybody on Earth had forgotten about Majin Buu attacks. The humans went back to their everyday life like they were used to. To them nothing had happened and Satan was still their hero.

Life went on peacefully.

Unbeknownst to everyone something was on the way. Inside the hyperbolic time chamber there was a crack. This crack seeped energy inside the chamber and this energy was slowly changing the chamber.

A tree began to grow inside the chamber; this tree was growing at an unbelievable rate. Within a few seconds the tree had already grown to the size of normal tree but continued to grow afterwards. Instead of leave it was slowly forming clear crystals that absorbed the light that came through.

The chambers walls started to crystalize and expand. Although crystals had also formed on the now giant tree the crystals the adorned the walls were opaque and as if the reflected space itself.

The roots of the tree spread out across the room and soon it was everywhere. There wasn't a part of the floor that hadn't had either thick or thin roots spread across them. The roots began growing in a way that they would block the door and stab into the wall effortlessly as if it was warm butter.

Clear water began to form at the bottom and it rose to about 4 foot before stopping. The water had a whirlpool in the middle and the roots began to move their position to that. Something began forming in the middle of that whirlpool. Something that looked like a grotesque egg.

This was the prelude of a monster.

[Universe 14]

3 days before destruction.

Two humanoid creatures walked alongside each other. Both shared various features such as spikey pink hair, red pupils and a trademark pink tail. Both of them were males however one had long pink hair that reached his lower back. He seemed to be wearing a combat vest whilst the other one who had hair that spiked messily around his head was wearing a white t-shirt that was way too big for him.

"C'mon it'll be fun. Don't you recon we deserve some sort of break." The smaller of the two said. He was the one with the shorter hair. The happy-go lucky and mischievous look that he was wearing proudly was almost always plastered on his face up until this point.

"And sparring is that? Zeke, you know we still have a job to do. Plus can you really afford to be like that 2 days before your coming of age?" The older one said. "And if I was to take a break you know I would go to Alexia."

People began looking at the two slightly rowdy siblings whilst they walked. Although the streets were wide and there was little chance of bumping into other people. There were also no cars on the road as most people flew as it was faster. Some pulled carts of food and other shopping but there were no vehicles around.

"I just wanna spar before I become 15 and then I'm sent off to the human's domain. You know it's annoying around that much technology; it makes me feel tingles in my skin." He put a sour look on his face. "You know how much more arrogant the humans have got since the used tech to surpass most mortals. Hell they claim they could strike down a god. To me it seems like they are just asking to be destroyed." Zeke took this chance to send a quick kick towards Cumber.

Cumber almost effortlessly blocked the kick. "Enough. Now if you would head back home our parents want you there for dinner." Cumber had a no messing personality and he would stick to that.

Zeke puffed out one of his cheeks. "And this is why Alexia hasn't proposed yet." He said quietly, but Cumber still heard it. Cumber gave a glare to Zeke. "Alright...Jeez I'll go already. See you later then."

"Yeah, bye. And I'll have you know I'm going to be the one to propose." Cumber almost shouted to Zeke as he was running off.

"Yeah right."

Zeke chuckled as he jumped into the air. Even Cumber struggled slightly to see how fast it was. He exhaled and then smiled with pride. As Cumber watched Zeke off he spoke to himself. "You'll be stronger than your older brother soon." He spoke in third person. "I hope you're strong enough to get past tomorrow."

...

Zeke had dinner with his parents but little to nothing happened so he had left the table as soon as he could. He was back out of the house and straight the arena. His town was littered with places he could pass the time but this was by far one of his favourite.

He was shocked to find out that the arena was closed, but soon found the note on the door. 'Closed for preparations.'

"Preparations? What preparations?" Zeke asked to no one in particular.

"Hah, you don't know?" A scruffy old man asked from the sidewalk next to him. The old man seemed to be lay down. He also didn't emit any aura which was highly unusual especially for anyone that resided on their planet.

"Who are you?" Zeke asked.

"It's always the same question. Either that or 'why are you making toast in my house?'" The old man grumbled. "Do you young'uns not have any creativity?"

Zeke didn't know how to really react to that. There was multiple point of that sentence that he could have replied to but he was too bewildered by the contents of that sentence to reply before the old man continued.

"I asked if you didn't know kid. It ain't good manners to respond to a question with another one." His growly voice truly represented his behaviour. The old man began to stand up and he looked skinny. It wasn't that he didn't have any muscles packed on it was just that he didn't seem to be bulky like the rest of the race. Zeke wasn't bulky himself but he prided himself with being more balanced in speed and strength.

"No, I don't if you so need an answer." Zeke squinted his eyes. He was a smart kid so it didn't take him a couple of seconds to realised that this old man wasn't what he first seemed. He gave off no aura nor did he look strong at all, even the way he held himself seemed way too relaxed but Zeke knew that if he attacked now he wouldn't come out on top.

"Haha, I like rowdy kids like you." The old man said and Zeke recoiled slightly. "You're always the most curios and yet you know when to back off." The more the old man spoke the more suspicious Zeke got of him.

"So, who are you?" Zeke was ready to attack at any moment if he so needed to.

"Me..." The old man said as he started a slow walk towards Zeke. "...Well if are so inclined to know..." The old man got about a meter away from Zeke before his eyes slightly changed. There was no visible changed but Zeke felt himself being unable to move and as if the temperature had dropped dramatically.

Each foot step the old man took sounded like cannons and each inch he stepped closer the more muscles would forcibly tense in Zeke's body. It truly was a tremendous pressure. "..." Zeke had tried to tell the old man to stop by couldn't choke out the words

"I'm Okara." All of the tension drained within a millisecond as the old man thrust his hand forward and grabbed Zeke's. Zeke was impressed, confused and afraid at the same time this old man had somehow grabbed his hand without him even noticing him moving.

"Okara...I'm...I'm Zeke." Zeke shook his hand as well trying to not seem flustered.

"That's a firm handshake. But your heartbeat is irregular." Okara said.

Zeke instantly pulled his hand back. He didn't want the old man knowing too much about him. He suspected that he was already backed into a corner but he could accept that. "So you...er... know why the arena is closed?"

The old man grinned. His grumbly voice was now friendly. The 180 shocked Zeke but he tried not to show it. "Of course." The old man didn't continue.

"Go on?" Zeke coaxed after a couple of seconds.

"For preparations." Okara said making Zeke want to just fall over, this old man's personality did a full 180 and he now couldn't hide the shock. As if the old man knew this is what Zeke was exhausted by already his personality reverted. "So they don't tell you anything?" He sighed darkly.

The old man began walking towards the door and pushed one finger against it. The doors blew off. "What the hell are you doing old man?" Zeke almost shouted out loud but somehow kept his voice down. He looked around to see if anyone saw that. "What would you have done if the patrollers were around?"

His question went unanswered by Okara and instead all he got was a "Follow me."

[Universe 7]

Kami's lookout was filled with noise by three youngsters.

The three youngsters were Vegeta's, Goku's and Raditz's children named Trunks, Goten and Ranch.

All three of them were fighting in their Super Saiyan transformations with each blow creating wind bursts that send dust flying everywhere.

Both Goten and Trunks were fighting against Ranch as she was the most powerful. They were both in their first Saiyan form whilst she was currently Super Saiyan 2.

Without warning both of them charged her at one. Trunks went for the flank whilst Goten went upfront. Goten tried a kick towards her head however he was a bit too slow to hit it, rather he just kept going past.

Trunks went for a punch into her back however he was also too slow. Ranch grabbed both Goten's leg and Trunks' arm one in each hand and forced the two together with enough force to blast wind in all directions.

"Oww!" They both echoed each other whilst they were winded however she didn't give them the chance to recover. Her first target was Trunks to which she grabbed his leg and jumped up into the sky quicker than he could react.

She was almost at the point of being in space when she finally stopped and Trunks managed to let out a faint squeal before she tossed him back down. When she tossed him down he took most of the way back to the lookout to get his bearings eventually he slowed himself to a stop.

"Haha." He laughed proudly before being kicked from above at an incredible speed. He was unable to stop himself this time but luckily he still had his partner to catch him.

"I've got you." Goten shouted as he stopped Trunks just before he hit the lookout. As the momentum almost disappeared he fired a bunch of small ki blasts at Ranch.

"Thanks Goten." Trunks said as he got his bearings back and begun to fire fi blasts with Goten.

Ranch flew around fast dodging all of the blasts and fired a few back which ending up hitting ones that were fired at her. "You wanna play that way then." She grinned to herself as she was getting pumped up. She began to fire small ki blasts back at a much faster rate than the two were.

"What? How much stronger has she got?" Trunks has in bewilderment. He was shocked that he and Goten both were getting overpower by Ranch as she wasn't that much older than them.

Ranch stopped flying around and starting firing ki blasts with just one finger as if was pretending to fire a gun. Long ki blasts showered the two below.

"Waah." Goten shouted out as one hit him directly in the stomach.

"Goten we gotta charge together." Trunks took charge and started to fly up dodging and firing ki blasts back. None of them managed to hit her as they were being shot down much faster than he was firing them.

"I'll go around." Goten shouted and flew against the ground for a hundred meters before flying up. He was going for the flank whilst Trunks went for an upfront attack.

Trunks was over halfway there when he was the grin on Ranch's face. He had fallen into her trap. The ki blasts began to enclose him and he had no way to escape. She began to charge two pink orbs in each hand and with a cheeky wink she said, "I got taught this move, it's called the Weekend!"

With that the sky around Trunks turned pink and he was shot back to the lookout in a huge blast. When the blast disappeared Trunks lay there with his hair back to normal unconscious.

"Waah, Trunks are you okay?" Goten shouted from above Ranch who had no idea he was there. She immediately flew towards him but Goten already spotted her moving. When she threw a punch at Goten he dodged it and kicked back. "I'm going to win." His kicks got stronger as he started to push Ranch back.

Ranch blocked each of Goten's kicks and she saw many openings to attack but she was unable to as Goten was getting much faster with his attacks. Within a couple of seconds he had pushed he all the way back to the lookout which was previously hundreds of meters below her. She gritted her teeth as she came up with a plan to beat this fast Goten. She had not yet noticed how Goten's hair was sticking up more, he had gone Super Saiyan 2.

Her eyes widened as she noticed it, she grinned widely. "Goten you've gotten much stronger." She said as she parried each of the hit he threw her way. He was still getting faster but Ranch was more used to this form.

Goten went for a downward kick mistakenly so and Ranch grabbed his foot on the way down. While he was faster she was stronger. Goten panicked at the fact that Ranch had him where she wanted and tried to kick with his other leg using the momentum of that leg but she grabbed that one as well. Her eyes flashed from green to black as she used her unique power. Goten felt his legs get much heavier and was unable to move them as fast as before. However he wasn't letting her win this way.

His whole body began to darken as if a shadow started to absorb it. He felt heavier by the second. He threw a punch at Ranch but she didn't dodge it. He did no damage as he was getting much slower. He only had once choice now as she had both hands full. His hands looked as if they were grasping something at the right side of his waist. "Kamehameha!" he didn't charge it for any longer than he had to and sent it flying at Ranch's face.

If it hit it was Goten's win.

However Goten had panicked and Ranch had predicted what he was doing. She dropped back as Goten fired his Kamehameha. She gripped Goten's legs harder so he dropped with her as well. Since she still had his legs in hand as she slammed Goten against the floor and knocked him out of Super Saiyan.

With that she was low on stamina so she powered down. The scratches from Goten's kicks and punches were all over her arms. Whilst she was stronger than the two she couldn't take as many hits. She was still rather fragile for how strong she was.

The three were breathing heavily. They all were at least satisfied with the battle that had just happened. Whilst Trunks wasn't too happy to know that Goten had achieved Super Saiyan 2 before him he was still happy for him.

Inside the Hyperbolic Time chamber looked nothing like what it did a few days ago. Since it went through its secret transformation giant crystals began to form in the sky like clouds except sharper. It was as if a full dimension had formed inside the chamber.

Small cracks were appearing all over the chamber in random places. Out of each crack leaked huge amounts of energy however no one could sense this energy as the chamber sealed it off. Not even the inhabitants of Kami's lookout knew about it.

"Okara." Zeke said as he sat leaning against a wall.

"Yes." Okara turned away from Zeke and stared out of a window nearby.

"Is what you say the truth?" Zeke had a serious look in his eyes. "About the humans? The saiyans? The whole ceremony?"

"Yes." The air seemed stale as almost all the energy in the room seemed to not exist.

"Why would they do that? What makes them think they could do that?"

Okara turned around with a sharp look in his eye. "Boy, the humans can do anything they like as long as they can create energy. If you could relight a star as if it never went out you'd be a little big headed wouldn't you?"

"But a good portion of us Saiyans are able to destroy even stars pretty easily. Why don't we oppose them?"

The old man seemed to get slightly annoyed. "How many planets do we own? Us Saiyans."

"What?" Zeke seemed confused. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Just tell me how many."

"One."

"And how many Saiyans are on this planet?" 

Zeke lowered his head. "1 billion."

Okara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Even he didn't like hearing how little amount of Saiyans there were. "The humans own thousands of planets and their populations are from tens of billions up to hundreds of billions of people. Most of them have the device that can destroy a star in a spilt second. The guards have a device that can match us in power. Each of them has also been augmented with machines making them much more powerful."

Zeke lowered his head for a couple of minutes. He didn't know what to say. For now all he knew was that he had to stop what was about to happen.

He was lost.

He had already lost.

There was nothing HE could do.

His hands gripped into a fist, so much so that he could feel his knuckles turn white. He almost couldn't bring himself to ask for help, but there was nothing he could do yet. Without help he was useless. He may be pretty strong but it was nothing to the threat that he was going to face in only 10 hours.

"Hey...Okara-" Zeke spoke quietly.

Okara shook his head. "Don't bother kid. The only advice I can give you right now is aim for the red x and hope you get out alive." He walked over to the door and began closing it. On the way out he lightly kicked the frame. With that he walked out shutting the door lightly behind him.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Zeke ran after Okara, when he pulled open the door he heard a crack above him. He jumped back and watched the chest that had fallen from the roof with the name Okara on it.


	2. Chapter 2 - No Escape

There was but an hour to the coming of age festival and all of the young saiyans had been taken to the place of reckoning.

Zeke was walking was two people; they were the people he grew up with. You could say they were his best friends but their relationship was more akin to training partners.

One of them had a full black set of armour, his pink hair made it stand out, this boy was called Sallot. His long scruffy hair was the thing that stood him out from the rest. The rest had hair that spiked pretty wildly but his just looked like he woke up with bed head and left it that way.

The other one was Kolard. His grin was spread wide like usual but for some reason today it was bugging Zeke. Usually he was slightly less smug and he didn't seem to see the heavy situation ahead of him.

All in all there were about 15 people where Zeke was but there was said to be about 300 people that were involved within each ceremony. They were nowhere to be seen obviously. 'They must be splitting them up to avoid them from talking too much, whilst keeping them with their friends to make it seem natural. They are thinking of a lot to this.'

"You alright Zeke? You seem nervous. Don't go messing up now." Kolard punched into his hand with the same friendly unsettling grin that he had been wearing all day. "I'm so excited." He spoke whilst seeming calm. Although that wasn't weird as Sallot was chilled out too. It was because Zeke knew what was happening that he seemed on edge.

"Yeah, just...we've not been told what we're meant to do so it's a curve ball. I just thinking what if it's something that I'm bad at." He spoke as naturally as he could.

"Well if Sallot has it together you should too. If any of us should fail it would be him." Kolard looked towards Sallot and grinned even wider.

Letting out a chuckle Sallot put a hand on Zeke's shoulder. "Yeah don't get nervous now or I'll become a wreck very fast." He let go of Zeke's shoulder and walked ahead. "Anyway if I see me having no chance of doing the task given to us then I'll stick with helping you two out."

"Please don't." Zeke whispered. Helping the two out at his own expense in this situation meant death.

"Hey, do you have any girls you like?" Kolard said once Sallot walked ahead far enough. He seemed less smug now.

"The hell?" Zeke was surprised at the sudden change in subject, especially since this had never come up in conversation before. "What's this sudden interest? We are warriors, our focus is on battle and it's the thing that makes us tick." Zeke spoke his true feelings.

"But have you ever thought about who you'd like to...you know?" Kolard intensely looked at Zeke as if he was insinuating something.

Straight over his head.

"I know what. And if you're asking whether I think about girls there's not much to think about." Zeke looked at Kolard. "Why would you want to think about them anyway? Did you find a girl that's strong?"

Kolard stared blankly for a second and then got slightly nervous. "No I'm just thinking about the best thing I could do."

"So you did find a strong girl. Why wouldn't you tell me that?" Zeke said patting Kolard on the back. "Introduce me later and let us spar for a bit if it's that good." Zeke tried to keep his head up. If he truly could do this then he had no reason not to make plans after.

"No, fighting isn't the best thing." Kolard shook his head. "The best thing in the universe is...er...well I've been told that it is what happens when you are in a relationship."

"What? Actually I don't wanna know right now. We're getting close now." Zeke said as he walked up to Sallot. "Do you know what is up with Kolard?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been talking about relationships being better than fighting."

"Oh yeah he got a girlfriend, well a fiancée." Sallot said with a huge grin on his face. "He's been all lovey dovey ever since, isn't that nice."

"...Yeah." Zeke sighed. "Wait she isn't coming here right now is she." They was close to the location of the ceremony but they still had something they had to talk about.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't said who she is. I think he's hiding her from us like a protective boyfriend." He said giving a slight grin to Kolard behind them.

"Anyway, I've got something I need to tell you. I don't really want to tell Kolard if it will put him off but since you don't seem to get too affected by these things I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sallot seemed slightly shook by Zeke's sudden seriousness. They were almost there, Zeke could see the light at the end of the tunnel and with that light he began to lose the colour in his skin. "Zeke, are you okay? You're going white." Sallot asked in worry, he never really saw Zeke like this so it was a big surprise.

Zeke waved his hand to tell Sallot he was okay. He could feel the muscles in his stomach tense up. A saiyan would usually love battle but with the stakes as high as they were he almost couldn't handle it. However he knew he was the only one who could take action right now. "I'm okay...I guess I'm just a bit nervous." Zeke convinced Sallot much easier than he was expecting.

The rest of the walk there he was silent. Zeke clutched the thin armoured clothes that were gripping his chest. Underneath that his skin itched but he couldn't scratch so he let go and walked faster.

The 15 Saiyans walked out into a huge coliseum like arena. Many of the Saiyans were confused by Zeke wasn't.

This was the humans doing.

There was 19 more entrances and through each of them walked 15 Saiyans each.

The arena was watched upon by huge amounts of people in the contrast of futuristic tech like equipment.

A huge amount of cameras watched down on the Saiyans. The whole audience had huge anticipating grins on their faces.

A lot of the Saiyans began getting nervous now and Zeke just hung his head down gritting his teeth.

"Welcome young Saiyans to the Ceremony of Age!" A man in a shiny suit stood on a podium above the rest of the audience. There was only one podium above that and that was adorned with a huge sign that said Emperor. The man speaking was the host of these games per say.

The Saiyan began voicing their opinions but all of them were nothing to the cheers of the audience.

"As you know, this is something that only happens once every generation, but you guys are the lucky bunch who gets to take part in this wonderful event." The host continued. What he said was true; this was an event that happens only once a generation which is every 15 years.

This event was set up by the humans when they got more power than the Saiyans. The first man who became emperor after they got more than enough power to rule the universe was a sadistic person and took a liking the battle prowess of the Saiyans that's why he set up this. That was at least what Zeke was told.

He was also told that it had gone on for many generations.

"With the looks on your faces I see that no one has told you guys what this is." The host began to laugh with the audience soon echoing him. Each of the audience was wearing fancy clothes and each of them had a disgusting money fuelled aura about them.

"Well..." The host continued. "This is what you could call your Coming of Age. You Saiyans become 'Adults' when you turn 15, and up until now you have had it very easy. We let you guys live free but it seems your families let you guys live too free. You guys fight, fornicate and just are as vulgar as your ancestors. You would think you guys were monkeys. Oh wait." The whole audience burst out into laughter.

The Saiyans were now getting a gist of what was happening now, the humans were not on their side and they were just an entertainment device. Frowns were now all over the Saiyans face.

The audience piped down soon after they started laughing and the host continued with his speech. "Well monkeys are animals and humans are on top of the hierarchy of animals." The host said and Zeke could hear the mutterings of the Saiyans getting angrier. "So as humans it is our jobs to lead these disgusting creatures into a place where they can be considered 'domesticated'."

That word disgusted many of the Saiyans. They knew the humans were treating them as animals but none of them wanted to be animals that obeyed the humans.

"Screw you!" A Saiyan that was a few meters away from Zeke shouted. This Saiyan was a part of the group that came in with Zeke and he had seen this man walking with a group of girls. Previously he was trying to act charming but now he was furious.

The host's eyes sparkled as the Saiyan shouted at him. "It seems we have a volunteer."

The Saiyan who just shouted was confused. Not in any of the sentence did he volunteer for anything. "Like I would do that you shiny douchebag." He shouted up at the man, whose face seemed to drop.

The Host made one hand gesture and a podium lifted below the Saiyan. It raised the Saiyan up on his own managing to just miss picking any other Saiyans off the ground.

"Well done, loud one. You have just won a prize." The host seemed excited; he was almost bouncing around eccentrically.

"What the hell are you on about?!" The Saiyan shouted. "We ain't no plaything of yours, bastard."

The host tilted his head. "Is that right?" He said in a mocking tone. "We need to get you your prize. You just stand still there." The host turned around for a second and looked at the audience. "What is the prize for the volunteer?" he addressed the audience and gives them the choice on what they wanted.

A loud cheer began and words were shouted out and some answers took over others but in the end one answer came out on top; Death.

The host seemed to chuckle. "You heard them." He said with his back to the Saiyan.

"Don't screw with me you bastard." He shouted, without another second the host span around and shot a giant blast from his wrist into the arena at the Saiyan. It was so fast that the Saiyan had no time to dodge.

The ki blast was small but when it hit the Saiyan even before it exploded he seemed to go limp. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the ball of ki hit him in the chest and a second later the ball exploded. The man wasn't dead but he was gravely injured and flying through the air.

None of the Saiyan's dared to move to get him. They just had to watch him go flying towards the edge of the arena.

He was still flying through the air when the host shouted out. "IT'S A HOMERUN!" With this the Saiyan flew to the edge of the arena and was about to go out when an electrical bolt latched onto his body and thoroughly burnt him into ashes within a second.

The host seemed to calm down before addressing the Saiyans again. "I forgot to mention that if you guys try to escape you most likely will die."

The murmurs of the Saiyans became louder as the host look down upon them whilst tipping his shiny top hat. "Now let's get onto the rules."


	3. Chapter 3 - Planning in the arena

The host help the microphone to his face and grinned. His quiet chuckles were amplified by the microphone. His whole demeanour was covered in his disgusting tastes.

"Well, now that the nuisance is gone why don't we get down to the rules." The host said with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

All of the Saiyans were now on edge and ready to react in a flash if anything happened. However each and every one of them was unwilling to attack first and become the first to be eradicated.

"There are 300- ahem 299 of you monkeys left. That's quite a lot and we won't be able to find a use for all of you. So we are only taking 30 of you." The host walked over to the edge of the platform he was standing on. "That's the 30 who survive the longest."

Zeke could feel his muscles twitching in anger. It was both at the fact he couldn't prevent it and the fact that he knew that the host's heart would still be beating if he didn't make a move. However he couldn't. If he made a move too fast they would act against him to prevent it. He needed the perfect moment so he would have to go along with it.

"Rules are as I say." He put up one finger. "Rule number one: If you step out of bounds, you die. As you saw before with that monkey ragdoll, you'll be incinerated." He gave another example by throwing a small ball towards the arena. Once the ball had passed into the arena the electric formed and destroyed the thing in the blink of an eye.

"This is crazy." One of the smaller Saiyans fell down to his knees and began to cry. He had lost it now. "I don't wanna die."

Another Saiyan ran over to him and kicked him in the chest. "If you don't wanna die prove you have enough worth to keep living." The other Saiyan flew a couple of meters and coughed out blood.

This time Kolard stepped in. "We can't turn against each other you know." Kolard said with a dark sad look in his eyes. This seemed to be getting to him. Zeke thought about how friendly Kolard was with everyone. Zeke looked at everyone and realised Kolard knew almost everyone there. There was only like 15 or so people who Zeke hadn't saw Kolard talking to. "If we want to live...we have to work together. It'd be sad to be the one of the only ones living so we need cooperate."

The host looked down at Kolard. His grin darkened. "So you're Kolard?" Everyone was shocked at the fact that he knew Kolard's name. "I've read up about you a little. That is because you are the most likely to try something." The host who was previously crouched at the ledge stood up and chuckled as if he found it the funniest thing in the world. "Well, since I've read your profile you should know you can't do anything right."

Kolard tightened his fists and lowered his head in anger. "Shut it. Why would you do this?"

The more time passed the more Zeke felt something was out of place. He looked around and found his eyes reaching towards the Emperor's podium. There next to the Emperor was Okara, this probably would have been the biggest surprised if Okara hadn't left a message for him in the chest with something he could use.

The two made eye contact but Zeke quickly moved his gazed to prevent a sudden realisation that he and Okara were working together.

"You ask why I do this. That is because Saiyans have to be worthy of their genes to live among man. You, Kolard. Tell me, are you worthy or not? To stand amongst the humans." The host spoke with a knowing grin. Kolard quickly lost his fighting spirit. This gaze was heavy upon him.

Sallot was looking at the audience. "Hey, what sort of security system do you think they have?" He asked Zeke.

"Why would you ask?" Zeke said now having the thoughts of what system they use through their heads. "I don't know. It's probably something to do with those antennas that spout the lightning."

"So it's a discharge of minus ki." Sallot mumbled as he walked away towards the other side.

'He is going to a corner. Maybe that's to defend against flanks. I should be thinking of my tactics.' Zeke didn't pay attention the Host whilst he yabbed about the next 5 rules.

"Rule number 7 and the final rule. Any monkey that misses a ki blast will be executed. We don't need inaccurate monkeys." The Host walked away.

"You have two hours to weedle yourselves down to 30. If now we'll start executing you all." The host walked over to the seat that he had on his pad. "START!"

Not one Saiyan moved at the start que. This was going to be a battle of attrition where the Saiyans were at a complete disadvantage.

5 minutes in and no one was fighting. Everyone was too frightened to run away but didn't want to betray their friends.

Zeke had spent that last five minutes in deep thought on his own. His plan was slowly coming together but there was still information that he didn't know and he couldn't take the liberties of assuming.

Sallot walked over next to Zeke and sat down. "Wha'cha thinking about?" He asked.

"Er...nothing." Zeke tried to hide it but there was no reason to do it. Everyone knew now what was happening but not the details that Zeke had.

He looked at the audience who were waiting rather patiently, which put Zeke even more on edge. "This is for entertainment right? I know they said it was the last 30 people that they were going to 'recruit' per say but it seems like the audience want a show right? Why else would they set it out like this?" That was something that Zeke hadn't got from the information he was given. He was never told why it was set out like a show.

"Maybe it's not for the humans?" Sallot murmured as if he was answering.

"So like...it's either for the Saiyans or something else." Zeke tried to confirm but he never got an answer to it. "Hey...I want to tell you something." Zeke said ready to spill his guts about everything. It didn't matter because the focus was on a bigger group that were currently arguing about what they were going to do with Kolard at the centre.

"It's about what's happening right?" Sallot asked seeming to have caught on. "You've been nervous all the way here. Like you've not been able to say something you needed to."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, you're exactly right." Zeke said after some silence. "I learned about what was going to happen yesterday."

"Go on?" Sallot calmly said, he was always calm in bad situations it was like he accepted anything that came his way, whether it be a loss or not.

"Well, you already know what's happening now but it's happened around 300 times since the first Emperor got into power." Zeke lay back with has arms spread across the floor. He seemed depressed.

"So it started from Emperor Vlad?" Sallot said. Zeke was surprised at this quite a lot but Sallot was smart about certain things.

"He was only called that because of how blood thirsty he was. It was said that he met a Saiyan child that beat him in a battle with the prize of a wish to a dragon god." Zeke took a deep breath. "That was why he got this hatred for Saiyans, they both were trying to save someone close to them but the Saiyan was much stronger. That was when Vlad went through an augmentation...sorta like a human and a robot."

"So he got strong very fast by removing humans weaknesses?" Sallot caught on.

"Yeah, soon he had mass power, enough to enslave races. However after a while he started to commit mass genocide. With his augmented form he lived a long life which eventually he got bored of killing so he created the arena and pitched us against each other. That's where this came from."

"That's a rather crude way of explaining it." Sallot joked to bring light to the conversation.

"I never said I was good with my words. I was always better at fighting you know. Or cooking, that makes two things I'm better at, heh." Zeke joked as well.

"So what does the origin have anything to do with this?" Sallot said casually.

"Well the thing that bothers me about this is that they said 30 will survive and will have a use to them, but on record there have never been 30 that have survived. Usually it was only one standing. Soon after this person disappeared and never was seen again." Zeke leaked some of the information he was given.

Sallot's eyes widened. "Only one usually survives?" His body seemed to tense up with this information.

Zeke took one glace at Sallot and closed his eyes. "Yeah, only one. There has also never been a case of this person going with the Humans, which also worries me."

"Why would they let us come then? The Saiyans." Sallot said almost angrily.

"Yeah you'd think since they know that some would hide their child, but the humans have some way of knowing who has children and where they are, so even if the parent tries they can't hide them." Zeke was getting weirdly calm. He could tell he was inside his own head but he couldn't tell why he was so calm. It might be because Sallot was the one panicking now, but that should only panic him more.

"Damn it." Sallot shouted as he slammed his fist against the floor.

"Shush, we can't get attention towards us." Zeke open his eyes feeling slightly refreshed. "I'm going to do something about this. There are just a few things that bother me."

Sallot eyes widened even more. "You're going to do something about it?"

"Yeah, cause if I don't I'll never be able to see you guys again. Both you and Kolard are my best friends." Zeke said with a smile on his face.

"I'm disappointed that I didn't even want to try." Sallot smiled sadly. "So what are you unsure about?"

Zeke sat up. "First up, whilst I've been sensing Ki I've noticed that there is Ki missing from the crowd."

"Ki missing?" Sallot asked confused. "Isn't that because they're too weak?"

"That's what I thought at first, and I would have pegged it down to that if there wasn't ki missing in the crowd of Saiyans as well." Zeke put up a sly smile. "I suspect that not all of them are Saiyans. I've also been getting this feeling in my tail. It's making my hair sticking on end. There are machines in the arena."

Sallot frowned. "Machines? Like robots?"

"Maybe, But when I look around they are all acting Saiyan. However some of them seem a little too strange. Plus there are Saiyans I don't recognise. 15 to be exact. This is the amount of Ki I am unable to sense inside here." Zeke looked up at the Emperor's podium.

"It's the same with the Emperor!" Sallot realised.

"Yeah it is. One thing the Emperor is said to go through is augmentation, so I think the Saiyans we don't know have that too." Zeke concluded.

"So we gotta take them out. That's one issue, what are the others?"

Zeke took a deep breath. "There is also the problem with the barrier."

"Barrier? Isn't it more akin to an electric wire fence than a barrier?" Sallot speculated.

"No, I thought that too until I saw the ball, there was not enough information with just the Saiyan hitting it. It seemed the power was routed into a wall like thing when the ball was about to hit. Imagine a shield that has blades on the outside. This is what it's like except the shield is very small whilst the blades are big." Zeke had only concluded that much.

"That explains the last rule." Sallot thought out loud. "I...have an idea for that." Sallot said working out the details.

"So you can take that. That's what we need to get out."

"But aren't we massively outnumbered? We are stronger but not that strong to take on over five thousand guards." Sallot played devil's advocate.

"We just need to flee in every direction and try to split them up then."

"Alright that sounds-"

Their conversation was cut off by a fierce shout, "Who da' hell d'ya think ya ar?" The sentence was almost broken but it was angry. With that a Saiyan was sent flying by another Saiyan. The two began fighting and was complaining.

"Wait guys we can't fight each other." Kolard was saying sound rather tired.

"You stay out of this." The Saiyan that was just kicked shouted at him to which Kolard backed off slightly.

And with that fights began to break out.

The audience was getting what they wanted.

A fight. Chaos.

The Saiyans were now against each other.

The fights spread like a wildfire.

It seemed like they had played right into the humans plan.


End file.
